Un retour douloureux
by XYZ263103
Summary: narusasu, Sasuke est ramené au village après une rencontre inopinée pendant une mission. Mais lorsque ses compagnons se reveillent, ils n'ont aucun souvenir de l'avoir vu, et lui, il se reveille en cellule.


Kikoo à tous,

Certains se diront que j'ai du écrire ça en voyant Sasuke trahir Orochimaru …ben non, j'ai écrit cette histoire depuis trois semaines environ (peut être même plus ?). Enfin bref, ici je voulais faire souffrir Sasuke car je trouvais avoir fait souffrir Naruto suffisamment dernièrement lol. Mais je trouve que j'ai pas assez poussé sa torture….mais bon si j'allais dans le gore et le glauque, cette fic serait interdit au moins de 18 ans voir plus mdr (enfin en même temps quand il y a du lemon…hem on va rien dire) c'est que je peux être super sadique dans ma tête, mais je me calme quand j'écris j'avoue…….et pis on m'a dit que je l'étais déjà assez suffisamment (sob sob moi je trouve pas)

Cette fic elle est d'abord pour oOYumiOo qui me reviews à chaque fois (et même pour les couples autre que sasunaru) et pour tous ceux qui m'ont reviewés dernièrement et qui m'ont dit pleins de choses toutes sympa. ( 9 reviews pour que faisais tu là ? lol un score)

Merci à ceux qui y pensent parce que écrire sans savoir si les gens aiment le genre, c'est pas facile, heureusement qu'y a des personnes courageuses qui laissent leur trace parfois et me rassure sur ce que je fais ( pour être franche je critique bcp mon propre boulot et le trouve toujours pas suffisant, mais si je m'écoute, ce serait des fics sans fins donc voilà quoi).

Ensuite, cette fic c'est un sasunaru et un narusasu, je trouvais que ça faisait longtemps que j'en avais pas fais MDR. Ah oui, lemon à la fin, j'ai pas précisé ou sa commence, mais vous verrez bien pour ceux qui veulent pas le lire.

Bon voilà c'est tout je crois….

Bonne lecture et j'aimerais bien avoir votre avis aussi lol

* * *

**Un retour douloureux.**

Le sabre de Sasuke avait pourfendu le cœur du blond, un large sourire lui étira les lèvres, Naruto n'eut pas le temps de se détacher de lui, et le chidori s'empara de lui. Il entendit ses coéquipiers hurler son nom, et tout ce qui l'entourer devenait plus lumineux. Il sentait son cœur lui faire mal, le sentant battre autour d'une entité froide et dure, la sentant s'enfoncer et en ressortir au rythme des battements qui devenaient effrénés.

Naruto se sentait partir et il avait peur de ce qu'il allait laisser. Il articula quelques mots, il voulait que Sasuke s'enfuisse. Mais ce dernier ne sembla pas l'entendre, ses yeux ne reflétaient presque rien, le doute s'interchangeant avec froideur ou regret à la vitesse de ce qu'il pensait. Deux mains l'entourèrent, deux bras orangés qui l'emmenaient dans une cellule noire et froide, Naruto ferma les yeux et Kyubi passa à ses cotés.

Sasuke sentit la perte d'énergie, sa face était de nouveau neutre, il avait réussit là ou il avait autrefois échoué, Naruto mourrait. Lorsqu'il sentit que l'autre ne bougeait plus, il retira lentement la lame, essayant de contrôler le très léger tremblement qui le prenait. Mais le brun se convainquit que cela était du à la joie de ne plus jamais être troublé par son seul ami. La lame, emplie de sang n'était plus dans la plaie et contrastait fortement avec la couleur cadavérique du blond, Naruto ferma doucement les yeux, tomba à genoux et s'écroula. L'Uchiha se sentait vide, vide comme jamais, il regardait le corps à terre et attendait le changement, celui qui ferrait de lui un utilisateur du mangekyou sharingan. Mais rien ne se produisait, Sakura réussit à force d'effort à briser la prison qui la retenait et se précipita vers eux. Mais en cours de route elle stoppa sa course, le regard effrayé et triste, murmurant doucement qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse faire.

Le brun la regardait, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait et tout un coup, il tourna la tête vers le corps sans vie de son ancien camarade. Il n'avait pas remarqué que les traces de ses joues s'étaient épaissies, ni que la couleur de ses yeux avait changé lors de sa chute. De justesse Sasuke évita le coup de patte. Naruto s'était relevé, ressemblant à un pantin désarticulé menait par le chakra puissant, celui-ci se solidifia, il n'était plus lui mais l'hybride qu'il formait avec Kyubi.

Sasuke releva son sabre, s'il n'était mort alors il le continuerait, même s'il se sentait soulagé au fond de lui. L'Uchiha n'était plus sur de vouloir recommencer, cependant il abattit son sabre, mais la bête était rapide, elle était déjà derrière lui, elle l'attrapa par une épaule et mordit l'autre, essayant de la lui arracher. Un kunai vint la déranger, lancé par la rosée, et Sasuke passa son arme près de son flanc pour l'enfoncer dans son adversaire en son dos, mais l'image de Naruto vint se superposer, il en fut surpris, il pensait ne plus avoir aucun sentiment. Ce léger doute profita à Kyubi qui lui porta un coup au flanc, l'attirant à lui par son bras blesser, continuant de lui donner coup sur coup. Le brun avait juste le temps de se mettre en boule à terre et d'attendre que la tempête passe.

Sasuke cracha du sang, ayant à peine le temps d'hurler sa douleur, serrant les dents et se protégeant le visage. L'un de ses bras le faisait souffrir, le sang coulait abondamment de son épaule et plusieurs plaies prenaient place sur son corps. Naruto prit appui sur lui lorsqu'il fut à terre, enfonçant dans sa cuisse les griffes d'une de ses pattes, tandis qu'il se baissait pour lécher le sang de l'épaule blesser. Un petit rire mauvais lui fut soufflé à l'oreille, Sasuke grimaça, il était encore faible et ne le supportait pas. Il allait utiliser le chidori dans sa forme évoluée lorsqu'il vit le regard blanc du monstre.

Son jouet ne l'amusait plus, il s'était tourné vers Sakura et semblait sourire de satisfaction. Le brun sentit la pression devenir plus légère, Kyubi lâcha sasuke et se jeta sur elle. Sasuke tenta de se lever, trébucha une fois, mais parvint finalement à se relever et s'interposer. Il remercia la rapidité qu'il avait acquise, mais il n'avait pas pensé à la suite. Il retenait le renard par les épaules pour la protéger, mais ce dernier émit un rire moqueur et le fit voler contre un immense tronc centenaire qui se brisa deux.

Sakura reculait doucement, pleurant, claquant des dents, ne sachant que faire, Naruto arrivait sur elle, calmement, dans une position bestiale et peu avenante, il ouvrit la gueule, et continua de s'approcher d'elle. Sasuke tentait de se relever, mais son dos lui faisait mal à en crever, il envoya un katon de l'endroit ou il se trouvait, mais rien n'y fit, il était trop loin et ne l'effleura même pas. Un rire guttural s'éleva de la silhouette orange, elle se baissa vers la jeune fille et posa délicatement ses crocs sur gorge. Elle l'appela, mais il ne répondit pas, il commençait à refermer ses dents sur elle, et elle, elle commençait à saigner. Sakura le prit dans ses bras, continuant de l'appeler doucement, ne voulant pas le tuer et préférant mourir que de le lui faire subir ce sort. Sakura sentait son sang couler et son cœur s'affoler, mais elle n'avait pas peur, elle aimait trop Naruto, elle serra les dents et colla son menton contre le front de son compagnon.

Elle ferma les yeux, acceptant son sort, Sasuke hurla leurs noms, elle eut un sourire et au moment ou la bête allait refermer sa mâchoire sur la gorge frêle, elle fut encerclée par d'immenses lianes qui le projetèrent au loin. Boulant a terre, Yamato se mit au travail, il le faisait revenir, Sai se précipita vers Sakura et lui prodigua les premiers soins, lorsqu'elle put le faire elle-même, il l'aida à prendre refuge plus loin. Naruto revint, hurlant de douleur, il n'en pouvait plus, il souffrait le martyr et sa respiration était hachée. Sakura se détacha de Sai et courut à lui, elle commença à le soigner. Le blond suait à grosse goutte sur sa peau à la couleur toujours étrange, tout son être le lançait, mais dans un cri de rage, il ouvrit les yeux, ceux de Kyubi, d'un orange presque rouge. Sa guérison n'était pas encore parfaite, il tourna la tête de droite à gauche et ne vit pas ce qu'il cherchait. D'un bond, il se remit sur pied et après un rapide regard s'élança vers Sasuke.

Ce dernier respirait difficilement, baignant dans son sang, un sourire sur la face, comme s'il était heureux de s'éteindre. Naruto se pencha sur lui et fit voler son haut devenu bordeaux et lourd, et marqua un recul en voyant l'état de son épaule. La chaire à vif, l'os de son épaule visible, le sang suintant et coagulant par endroit, l'odeur lourde du liquide, Naruto ne put retenir une larme, puis il avança ses deux mains vers la blessure.

-Sasuke, crève pas baka ! ouvre les yeux !

-……

-Même si je sais pas le faire aussi bien que Sakura, je le ferrais ! reste là abruti ouvre les yeux !!! le sourire était devenu plus faible, la respiration plus lente.

-Sasuke ! Sakura venait d'arrivée, tenant à peine sur ses jambes, n'ayant plus beaucoup de Chakra, et faillit tourner de l'œil en voyant la blessure.

-Teme ! je t'interdis de crever !

-……

-Sakura !

-O..ou…oui déso…lée. Elle s'avança aussitôt mettant en avant ses mains et décida de le soigner elle aussi.

-……..le brun qui ne sentait plus la douleur la ressentait à nouveau, il ouvrit les yeux et vit ses anciens coéquipiers sur lui.

-Ça à l'air de marché ! Naruto eut un sourire, ne voyant pas que Sakura était sur le point de tourner de l'œil. Il ressentit une légère fatigue, mais n'y fit pas attention et continua.

-Lai….ssez moi …cre….ver.

-Ferme la baka. Sakura comment…

-Tou….jours aussi… nul Usura….

-La ferme ! et Naruto lui mit une baffe en pleine tête ce qui lui fit tourner de l'oeil.

-NARUTO ! C'EST PAS LE MOMENT !!!

Mais cela l'arrangea, car la douleur allait devenir insupportable. Elle commença à tracer sur le torse pale quelques signes, la guérison allait prendre un moment. Sakura continua mais commençait à fatiguer, et alors qu'elle allait entamer le plus difficile qui devait durer quelques heures, elle tomba inerte sur le sol. La rosée n'avait plus aucune force, alors le blond pris une décision.

-Hey sensei, restez sur vos gardes au cas ou Kyubi…..Yamato lui fit un signe de tête entendu, Sai fait gaffe au reste.

-Ok, le brun disparut et partit monter la garde un peu plus loin.

Naruto se pencha vers sa compagne au sol, et la secoua doucement pour la réveiller. Elle finit par ouvrir un œil, Naruto lui donna à boire après l'avoir fait asseoir. L'énergie enveloppa le blond et il apposa ses mains sur Sakura, cette dernière ressentie l'énergie du démon pénétrer en elle. Elle n'osa rien dire, cela lui faisait un peu peur, mais sa confiance en Naruto était énorme. Elle se tourna vers l'Uchiha et recommença là ou elle avait faillit quelques instants plus tôt.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle enleva lentement ses mains du brun, il avait repris des couleurs et dormait toujours profondément. Sakura se tourna vers Naruto pour lui signaler qu'il avait été d'un grand secours, lorsqu'il vit son air rassurant, il lui fit un sourire et tomba en avant, en travers de Sasuke. La jeune fille eut un sourire, avec les dernières forces qu'il lui restait, elle invoqua une immense limace et y jucha ses amis. Yamato arriva près d'elle et enferma Sasuke dans une cage de bois qui tenait en équilibre précaire sur la bête. Naruto reposait dans ses bras.

Elle ordonna à la limace de retourner au village, Sai arriva près d'eux et fit quelques dessins d'énormes monstres qui partirent en éclaireur au cas ou il y aurait quelques uns de leurs ennemis. Montant sur la bestiole qui lui faisait face, il rattrapa Sakura qui tombait de sommeil, deux jours étaient passé sans qu'ils s'arrêtent. Ainsi ils rentrèrent au village.

* * *

Naruto ouvrit un œil, ses paupières étaient si lourdes, tout comme son corps. Il essaya de bouger les doigts, et vit qu'il y arrivait de mieux en mieux, il tenta de se redresser et y parvint lentement. Enfin assis, il regarda de gauche à droite, il avait une drôle de sensation, comme s'il manquait quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas quoi. La porte s'ouvrit et une tête en dépassa, un sourire magnifique l'accueillit, laissant place à la personne. Cette dernière vint à lui et lui mit une main sur le front, regardant quelques notes et autres appareils auxquels il était relié.

-Bonjour Naruto.

-Salut Sakura.

-Comment tu vas ?

-Hm ? c'est toi le médecin non ?

-Naruto. La jeune fille le gronda gentiment juste en l'appelant, ce qui le fit sourire.

-Je suis juste fatigué, mais je vais bien. Qu'est ce que je fais là ? j'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié un truc hyper important. Le blond la regarda dans les yeux et elle détourna le regard pour revenir à ses feuilles.

-On avait une mission, et tu es revenu blessé….

-Ah ?

-Oui, mais je me souviens plus pourquoi exactement, tout est confus.

-Ah…moi aussi….je….

-Sakura ! Tsunade sama te demande.

-…..la jeune fille ferma les yeux. D'accord, j'arrive Shizune.

-Naruto, quelqu'un va t'apporter un repas ok.

-Hn, merci Shizune.

La brunette eut un geste de salut, suivant Sakura qui semblait accablée. Naruto s'enfonça un peu plus dans le coussin qui lui faisait dos et attendit. La porte s'ouvrit peu de temps après, Iruka arriva tenant un plateau repas, suivit de près par Kakashi et Sai.

-Naruto, Bonjour, tu vas mieux ?

-Salut idiot. Le petit sourire habituel de Saï accompagna la réplique alors qu'il prenait place au pied du lit et qu'Iruka venait à coté de lui.

-Salut Naruto. L'argenté lui fit un sourire puis prit place dans un sofa, se remettant à lire son livre.

-Bonjour vous trois, ben….je me trouve lourd…

-Comme d'habitude.

-Je rigole Saï, ha…ha j'en ai mal au ventre. Et les yeux du blond s'étaient levés au ciel.

-Héhé, tiens Naruto, on m'a dit de te donner ça.

-Merci Iruka sensei. Le blond se mit à table.

-Et toi Saï t'as rien ?

-Tu m'as interdit de me mêler du combat, tu te rappelles pas ?

-Non. Et Yamato ?

-Il est en repos, il n'a pas été vraiment blessé, mais il a utilisé beaucoup de chakra.

-Dit Sai, y'a un truc que j'arrive pas à me rappeler, tu penses savoir ce que c'est ?

-…..le brun souriait faussement, comme à ses débuts. Non.

-Bon. Le blond se doutait de quelque chose, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Peut être qu'il ne pouvait en dire plus devant les deux autres. Il avait fini son plateau et son ventre grognait en attente de plus de nourriture.

-Tu fais quoi Naruto ? Kakashi n'avait pas levé les yeux de son bouquin, et Iruka tentait de faire rasseoir le blond.

-J'ai faim, alors Ichiraku ! et dans un sourire, le blond disparut en jogging et débardeur sans qu'ils ne puissent faire quoi que ce soit.

* * *

Naruto arriva à son restaurant favoris, après commandes coup sur coup de plusieurs bols, il partit se promener, tentant de se rappeler ce qu'il avait pu oublié. N'y arrivant pas, il partit se reposer chez lui. C'est ainsi que passa une semaine, et cette sensation ne le quittait pas. Tsunade leur avait confié à lui et à Sakura une semaine de congé totale, Saï quant à lui avait, tout comme Yamato, disparut du village. _En mission_, fut la seule réponse qu'ils obtinrent de la cinquième, qui semblait très occupée.

Le premier jour, il fit la même chose que le jour précédent, une visite à l'hôpital pour ses blessures pratiquement guéries, des ramens à chaque repas, du repos et quelques conversations aux coins des rues avec ses amis qui s'inquiétaient des quelques pansements qu'il portait encore. La sensation elle, était toujours là.

Le deuxième jour, il se leva et pendant une fraction de seconde, il crut s'être rappeler de la chose. Dans le contre jour, il avait aperçu une silhouette. Sa journée fut plutôt tendue, il écoutait à peine, cherchant à en avoir mal au crâne de ce qui pouvait lui manquer. Dans la soirée, il invectiva Kyubi, mais ce dernier se vexa et retourna dans sa cellule sans un mot.

Le troisième jour, il s'enferma chez lui, assis face à sa tv, cherchant, continuant de se demander ce qu'il avait pu y avoir pendant cette mission. Il se rappelait de la mission, du traquenard, des premiers combats, et puis….le trou noir, il ne savait pas comment il avait pu finir dans cet état de fatigue. Plusieurs fois la sonnette résonna, et à chaque fois il fit la sourde oreille, il ne sut pas quand il s'endormit, tout ce qu'il savait était que son cerveau lui faisait mal.

Le quatrième jour, il se leva de mauvaise humeur, n'ayant pas assez dormi et de bien mauvaise manière. Son cou le lançait, il avait du frôler le torticolis, et sa colère ne le lâchait pas. La sensation de savoir s'était à nouveau évaporée à son réveil, et surtout, ce qui l'avait fait sortir de son sommeil n'était autre que la sonnette. De nouveau, il n'y répondit pas et ne s'y décida que lorsqu'il sentit la porte ployer sous les coups de mains, car la sonnerie avait rendu l'âme. Sakura se tenait devant lui, faisant dos au soleil levant.

-Bonjour Naruto.

-Salut.

-Je peux entrer ?

-Je suis pas d'humeur…et t'as vu l'heure ?

-…….. mais le blond lui laissa le passage et ferma la porte lorsqu'il eut vu ses yeux.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Moi aussi j'arrive pas à me rappeler. Je sais pas quoi. Je suis passée hier et….

-Tu penses qu'on nous le cache ?

-Ben Saï est en mission et je ne trouve pas Yamato, ils ne sont toujours pas revenus. Kakashi évite la question et lorsque j'en parle aux autres, ils ont l'air de ne rien savoir. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on a pu oublier.

-……

-Dis Naruto.

-Hn ? le blond sortit la tête de son frigo et lui envoya une canette.

-S'était quoi comme mission ? Même ça je m'en rappelle pas …

-…….. je …on devait chercher une information dans un village paumé….. Enfin je crois. Je sais plus Sakura. je me rappelle bien de petits combats……je sais qu'on n'a pas eu trop de mal à se débarrasser de nos adversaires…mais pourquoi réellement ? où ?…enfin…je sais plus.

-…..hm…et Kyubi t'as rien dit ?

-………

-J'ai remarqué que tu pouvais lui parler…dès fois t'es plus trop là et….

-Ouais, mais il ne m'a rien dit.

-Il ne veut pas ?

-……non. Lorsqu'il parle je ne l'entends pas et puis il a l'air vexé.

-C'est pas normal du tout ! la rosée se doutait qu'il y avait un problème et pas que petit. Cette manière de perdre la mémoire lui faisait de plus en plus penser à un effacement partiel de mémoire.

-…….t'as l'air d'avoir une idée sur la question….non ?

-……bon je vais essayé de trouver de la documentation sur le sujet et je me remettrais la mémoire en place.

-Ok Sakura. La jeune fille posa sa canette et disparue.

Dans l'après midi, il partit s'entraîner, il devait se détendre, même si depuis qu'il avait parlé avec elle, il se sentait mieux. _J'ai bien des rêves à réaliser non ? et surtout un ami à récupérer_. A cette pensée, il se stoppa un instant, mais rien ne vint à par une sensation qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier. Il se rendit donc jusqu'à son lieu d'entraînement le moins abîmé, s'entraîna intensivement, finissant par tomber à terre, il n'avait pas encore retrouver toute son énergie et une fois au sol, décida de se reposer un minimum.

Sa respiration était régulière et il se mit à rêver. Il était dans une prairie, elle était immense. Il marchait en compagnie de ses coéquipiers et vit une ombre, elle lui était si familière qu'il avait envi d'en pleurer. Mais cette ombre était tellement floue, _qui es tu ?_ Il ouvrit d'un coup les yeux, il semblait se rappeler de quelque chose, il n'était pas loin. Sakura arriva à cet instant, portant un plateau qui lui fit grogner le ventre. Et Naruto la regarda longuement, leur coéquipier à l'origine était Sasuke et ils le cherchaient toujours. _Et si s'était à propos de lui ?_ Son cœur lui disait que oui, il était arrivé quelque chose à Sasuke.

-Rebonjour Naruto. C'est pour toi, tiens….et pardon pour se matin, mais sa me triturer le cerveau et…

-Rebonjour Sakura, le blond avait pris le même temps, se moquant gentiment d'elle. 'rci. Naruto se mit donc à manger les trois bols de ramen encore fumant qu'elle lui avait amené du restaurant le plus proche, continuant de réfléchir.

-Ça va Naruto ? la jeune fille semblait inquiète devant la grimace qu'il faisait.

-Ils ne battent pas ceux de l'Ichiraku.

-Hé, elle lui fit un grand sourire désolé, j'ai voulu essayer un nouveau ….

-Salut vous deux.

-Hn ? les deux acolytes se retournèrent vers leur ami commun. Hey ! le blond lui fit un petit signe de la main.

-B'jour Shika ça va ?

-Mouais mooof. Je vais vous dire un truc parce que ce que j'ai vu ne m'a pas plus, mais alors pas du tout. Même si je l'aime pas ce mec et que c'est contraire à mon poste.

-Hein ? Naruto venait de finir son dernier bol et s'essuyait la face. Sa compagne regardait le Nara avec intention.

-Bon, je suis pas dans la confession depuis des lustre, je l'ai appris hier matin, et j'ai pas pu te le dire avant Naruto, mais j'ai lu le rapport de Saï et même celui de Yamato, et j'ai vu ce qu'il a fait, enfin d'après ce qu'il a été dit et….

-Galère.

-Bien imiter Naruto, huhuhu. La jeune fille ria jusqu'à voir la face de Shikamaru toujours grave.

-Je disais donc que pendant votre mission vous l'avez retrouvé.

-Retrouvé ? tu parles de qui ?

-………d'après toi ?

-…de…de….Naruto ne semblait pas vouloir y croire.

-Sasuke.

-Te fous pas de ma gueule baka, c'est pas amusant. Le brun leva un sourcil sceptique devant un Naruto qui d'un bond était à nouveau sur ses pieds.

-Si tu ne me crois pas, va dans le bureau de Tsunade, tu trouveras la preuve de se que j'avance. Mais motus hein, vous vous êtes souvenu et j'ai rien dit. Et puis pourquoi crois tu que Saï est en mission à temporalité indéfinie et que Yamato ne soit pas venu vous voir à l'hosto.

-………

-Hey Shika.

-Hn ? le brun s'était couché dans l'herbe, regardant les nuages plus haut.

-Pourquoi tu nous le dis ? apparemment s'il nous le cache….

-Quand vous verrez ce qu'ils lui ont fait et ce qu'ils font toujours, vous comprendrez. J'ai réussi à joindre Saï et il dit ne pas mentir dans son rapport, je sais que tu as aujourd'hui confiance en lui Naruto donc….

-Merci Shika, je te revaudrais ça.

Le blond disparut, suivit de près par Sakura. Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment de l'Hokage et se rendirent fissa dans son bureau, personne ne tenta de les stopper, car ces deux là avaient souvent des contacts avec la blonde. Et ils pensaient qu'aujourd'hui encore, une rencontre devait avoir lieu. Seul les anbus gardant la porte de la Godaime tentèrent de s'interposer et ne firent que rencontrer un mur bien dur.

Tsunade n'était pas dans son bureau, mais les deux acolytes y entrèrent. Sakura et Naruto regardèrent droit devant eux puis chacun leurs cotés respectif, mais rien. Ils pensaient que Shikamaru avait juste voulut plaisanter lorsque le cœur de Naruto manqua un battement, il était sur d'avoir bien vu. Sakura le regarda et le temps sembla se figer. Tout deux revivaient la scène, le jutsu de Tsunade s'étant brisé.

* * *

Le brun se réveilla, il avait mal aux poignets, il essaya de ramener ses mains contre lui, mais il ne sentait même plus ses épaules. Il regarda autour de lui, mais il ne comprenait pas ou il était, son esprit était encore confus. L'endroit ressemblait à l'une des cellules de son maître et il en était le prisonnier, suspendus par les bras, il arrêta cela en se remettant sur pieds, et sentit alors la douleur lui envahir les épaules, après un faible fourmillement. Il se souvint alors de tous et en déduisit donc qu'il devait être à Konoha.

Une ombre se mua derrière les grilles de l'entrée, Sasuke activa ses sharingans, il devait sortir d'ici. Mais la personne qui vint à lui avait deux orbes blanches, barraient d'une épaisse cicatrice horizontale sur la face, l'homme était aveugle. Il ne pouvait rien lui faire à distance, il s'avançait vers lui comme connaissant parfaitement ce qu'il devait faire. D'un geste sur, il lui banda les yeux d'un tissu rêche et épais.

-Sasuke Uchiha.

-Hn ?

-Tu dois te souvenir de ma voix peut être ? j'ai été….

-Ibiki quekchoz.

-Hey ! Bien gamin, tu ne perds pas de ta superbe. L'immense homme fit un sourire qui disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparut. Malheureusement pour toi, on m'a donné carte blanche….enfin presque, mais ce sera suffisant……

-……

-Donc, pour le bien de Konoha tu vas souffrir si tu ne parles pas.

-……

-Ce qui veut dire que tu ne parleras pas ?

-…..

-Tu me fais vachement plaisir là…..

Le premier jour, Sasuke déjà fatigué par son combat avec Naruto, expérimenta la douleur par divers objets, les sensations étaient encore plus grande due à son bandeau sur les yeux. Il sentit tout d'abord son haut glisser le long de ses épaules, puis un objet froid, qu'il se doutait métallique, contre sa peau.

-quel dommage que de devoir marquer cette peau.

-……

-Hmmm, tu as l'air d'avoir eu une blessure récente ici…ta peau est violacée…..

-………

-Alors question numéro un : ou est Orochimaru ?

-………

La voix était féminine, et durant la séance, il n'émit aucun son. Il avait l'habitude de ce genre de choses, Orochimaru les lui avait faites expérimentées. Ce n'était pas quelques pincements de tétons ou de bout de peau à endroits stratégiques à l'aide d'objets métalliques qui le ferrait répondre à leurs questions. Il serra donc les dents et continua ainsi, même lorsqu'il sentit par endroit sa peau céder sous la pression. Déjà, ils s'acharnaient sur son épaule, ayant dut lui enfoncer un pic glacé dans la peau encore bien tendre.

Pour ne pas hurler, il concentra son esprit sur d'autres éléments, se demandant comment Naruto pouvait les laisser lui faire ça. Il sentit le sang coulait le long de son torse alors qu'il enlevait le pic et posait une nouvelle question. Puis il le réenfonçèrent devant son silence. De temps à autres il pensait que la douleur qu'il ressentait à présent serait celle qu'il voudrait faire ressentir à son frère, alors un mince sourire le prenait, et les tortures se faisaient plus dures. Bientôt il sentit comme un léger courant le traverser par divers petites aiguilles qu'ils avaient mises en lui.

-Tu ne réponds toujours pas ?

-Pffff…

-…….

Et les tortures continuèrent jusque tard dans la nuit. Le brun ne disait rien, se permettant juste parfois quelques plaintes douloureuses. La notion du temps lui était inconnu, et il finit par sombrer dans l'inconscience. Ils le réveillèrent plusieurs fois en lui balançant de l'eau glacée, puis finirent par le quitter, sachant qu'il ne dirait rien de plus. Ses détracteurs l'abandonnèrent donc, ruisselant de sang, dans un cachot ou se faisait entendre des couinements de rats et autres bêtes. Mais Sasuke s'en fichait, il pouvait enfin se reposer.

Le deuxième jour, la faim le taraudait, mais il ne demanda rien. Il sentit passer entre ses lèvres de l'eau mais préféra ne pas en boire, un poison ou un sérum étant toujours une solution. Il se fit donc mettre à tabac, le goût du sang lui prit la bouche. Il sentit contre son dos une chaleur intense, il le brûlait et perdant connaissance, il jura. Un cri, il se réveilla en sursaut, il était dans de l'eau plus que froide, sa haine pour Konoha augmenta, il ne le laisserait donc jamais être libre ? et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il avait envie de s'accorder sur le désir d'Orochimaru et de détruire se village. Mais un grand sourire vint à son esprit, et continua d'y penser. _Avec tous ce qu'il dit, comment peut-il les laisser me faire ça ?_

Les questions reprirent, et aucune réponse ne vint. Ils se chargèrent se jour là de lui laisser des marques boursouflées, en particulier dans le dos. Puis Finalement, commencèrent dans l'après midi à le fouetter au niveau des cuisses. Sasuke était digne et remercier d'avoir les yeux bandés, pouvant ainsi laissé libre cours à ses larmes de rage et de douleurs, absorbées par le linge directement. Mais toujours aucune information ne filtra de sa bouche.

Le troisième jour, sa soif était énorme et sa faim aussi, le vieillard revint, lui présenta de l'eau et un peu de nourriture après avoir débander ses yeux. Sasuke essaya de ne pas être tenter, il ne pouvait pas dire ce qu'il savait sur Orochimaru et les endroits ou il était. _Pas encore._ Mais le vieux ne se démonta pas, il but et mangea devant lui, lui prouvant que rien d'anormal n'était dans la nourriture et la lui retendit. Sasuke n'ouvrit même pas la bouche.

Alors le vieux repartit après lui avoir remis le bandeau sur les yeux, l'air désolé, et les séances recommencèrent. Il sentit son corps être étiré, il sentait les piques le pénétrer doucement et lui soulever la peau, il commença aussi à sentir les coups de lanière ou était planté de toutes petites aiguilles, tout cela entre chaque question auxquelles il ne répondait jamais. Vexé, il préférait maintenant mourir que de dire quoi que ce soit, pensant que si le blond l'avait fait, il lui aurait peut être dit deux ou trois trucs.

Mais là, il ne disait rien, entêté qu'il était, et ne sentit finalement plus rien. Et pour les faire enrager, il ria haut et fort en sentant la fatigue de son bourreau. Il se reçut un coup dans la mâchoire qui l'aurait fait vaciller s'il n'avait été suspendu. Le sang se répandit à nouveau dans sa gorge, il en cracha une partie, s'abreuvant du reste, la soif le taraudant.

-Pfff mon gars écoute moi bien. La Godaime s'impatiente et je déteste qu'on me résiste. Je ne t'aurais pas cru ainsi lorsque je t'ais vu la première fois.

-……..

-A partir de demain tu comprendras. Et il abaissa sa main sur l'épaule fragilisée, faisant souffler un peu plus fort le brun.

-…….

-Je pense que tu te souviens de mes cicatrices. Le murmure tremblait de plaisir, rien que de penser à ce qu'il allait lui faire, Ibiki jubilait.

-……

Le brun n'eut aucune réaction. Jusque là, il n'avait pas eu assez de force pour s'opposer à eux, comme si quelque chose l'en empêchait, mais s'ils voulaient le tuer, alors il s'en défendrait par tout les moyens, il ne mourrait pas en vain. Il sentit une présence près d'eux, la personne devait lui être connue, puis la sensation disparue, elle devait être partie. Et là, les questions reprirent, de nouveaux objets sortirent de la collection personnelle d'Ibiki et les tortures reprirent.

Le quatrième jour commença, dans sa cellule, il ne pouvait sentir s'il faisait jour ou nuit, il en avait perdu la notion et ne le savait donc pas. Il attendait tout simplement de sentir une quelconques présence. Les premiers pas résonnèrent, Ibiki passa, il connaissait son odeur, ses pas, mais il n'entra pas, il avait décidé de jouer avec ses nerfs. Plus tard, il ne ressentit presque rien, juste au dernier moment, quand l'aiguille lui pénétra la peau.

-Ce n'est pas un poison, juste un sérum de vérité de mon cru.

-Alors j'espère que la dose est grande.

-…….

-Orochimaru m'immunise à tant de choses depuis que je l'ai suivi …..

Et l'Uchiha eut un rire, se recevant de nouveau un coup au visage. Sa lèvre se fendit et il lécha le sang. Il ressentit l'atmosphère devenir plus lourde, le sérum ne marchait pas, et cela ne plaisait pas. Alors il se défoula sur Sasuke. Mais lui s'en fichait à moitié, il ne sentait plus rien, la fièvre commençait à arriver, son corps était lourd, la pièce puait le sang, et peut être bien que la potion marchait un minimum finalement.

Sasuke sentit alors qu'il était au bord de l'évanouissement, et c'est là qu'un objet enveloppa son crâne. Ibiki avait décidé d'y aller directement, alors le brun tenta quelques mouvements, frappant surtout de ses pieds, laissant son corps suspendu aux chaînes comme support, mais de nombreux coups suivirent et la lourdeur de ses membres ne l'aidait pas. Ainsi avant de lui ouvrir le crâne, Sasuke avait tenté ce qu'il pouvait, mais il n'était vraiment pas en état, son esprit suivait mais pas son corps. Il se reçut deux claques qui le réveillèrent, et sentit contre son crâne un casque de fer, il entendit des déclics de clips.

-Bande de lâche.

-……

-Enlevez moi ce bandeau, faites juste cette erreur et vous comprendrez ce qu'est un Uchiha.

-Pfff pour ce qu'il en reste…des tarés congénitaux qui trahissent tout…

-Huhuhuhuhu….le brun riait, mais il avait plutôt envi de lui arracher la tête avec rage.

Le mouvement cessa, il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas, des pas précipités se firent entendre. Sasuke voulut bouger, mais son crâne lui lança et il sentit le sang couleur le long de sa joue. Il ria intérieurement, se disant qu'il n'allait plus lui en rester beaucoup à se rythme là. Il entendit des bruits, il entendit des voix, et un chakra immense fendit vers lui. Il savait qui était là, il sentit sur sa joue une main, un souffle, la colère. Il y eut un grognement de rage et il se fit libérer, tombant en avant. Naruto le rattrapa et le bandeau qui lui scellait les yeux lui fut enlevé.

* * *

-U…sura…tonka…chi.

-Je suis là Sasuke et je les laisserais pas continuer. Si…si ils m'avaient pas fait ça….SAKURAAAAAA !!!!!

-Je suis là, le sol s'écroula alors qu'elle l'avait à peine touché pour engloutir Ibiki qui évita le coup en sautant plus loin, puis se dirigea vers eux, soignant Sasuke.

-Vous êtes vraiment… stupide vous…. deux, vous trahissez….. le village là, vous vous rendez compte. Sasuke commençait à se reprendre une fois sa blessure à la tête soignée, mais la fièvre persistée.

-Tiens, bois et tais toi baka. La fièvre avait baissée, remplacée par un petit mal de tête, le corps un peu moins lourd.

-Dobe, je suis…. sérieux. La rosée parvint à lui guérir l'épaule de nouveau, s'attardant maintenant dans son dos ou apparaissait des cloques purulentes. Elle pleura et continua sa tâche en réprimant un gémissement de douleur pour son ancien coéquipier.

-Et tu l'étais aussi quand tu m'as aidé Sasuke, je m'en rappelle très bien.

-Je vais vous….. trahir de nouveau. Et un magnifique son de baffe se fit entendre.

-Cette fois, on ira ensemble Sasuke. Mais pour le moment, je veux voir cette vieille…

-Tu aides un nukenin Naruto.

-Tsunade ! qu'est ce qui vous a pris de lui faire ça !

-C'est un traître et….la blonde n'en revenait pas, il ne l'avait jamais appelé par son prénom, elle comprit qu'il devait vraiment être hors de lui.

-MAIS…mais devant le regard mauvais de la cinquième, il baissa d'un ton qui resta toutefois méprisant. Mais il m'a aidé, il m'a sauvé et même Sakura.

-Et il a aussi voulu te tuer.

-………je n'ai jamais été une menace pour ce village Hokage sama, je l'aime beaucoup trop et j'y ai beaucoup de personne qui m'y sont cher, mais si vous vous en prenez à lui, alors je suis prêt à tout.

-Même à ruiner ton futur Naruto ?

-………..oui…..même à ça. Son ton devenait de plus en plus bas, de plus en plus menaçant.

-USURATONKACHI !!! tu stoppes oui !! Le brun lui foutu une baffe derrière la tête alors qu'il tenait à peu prés debout.

-Aaiiieuuu Teme t'as pas fini, je te …

-Tu ne m'aides aucunement, ni moi, ni toi, ni elle. Le regard du brun montrait toute sa colère alors que ses yeux étaient toujours emplis de fièvre et que son crâne lui faisait mal à mourir. C'est pour ça que je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter d'essayer de m'aider ! mon but c'est mon frère, occupe toi de toi merde !

-……pffff. Les mains de Sakura s'attardèrent sur les blessures que le casque, maintenant à terre, lui avait fais.

-Quoi pffff baka ! la rosée se sentait de plus en plus fatiguée, mais redoubla d'efforts, il lui restait encore les cuisses de son compagnon à traiter puis les diverses petites plaies.

-Arrête de t'exciter Sasuke ! tu n'es pas en état. Tu as perdu beaucoup trop de sang.

-C'est bon Sakura je…

-Ma priorité ce sont mes amis Teme. Et tu es mon ami, le plus important de tous, et même si je dois en crever, je t'aiderais. On va aller faire la peau à ton frère ensemble si c'est ce que tu souhaites, et Orochimaru je me le fais au passage.

-Tssss, t'as de l'espoir.

-Peut être, mais l'espoir fait vivre Sasuke, sinon je serais déjà mort….les yeux rouges ne quittaient pas ceux de la cinquième.

-Et moi aussi je vous aiderai dans votre quête les gars. Sakura se mit à la droite de Naruto en voyant que le brun avait retrouvé assez de poigne pour tenir seul, puis s'agenouilla pour s'occuper des jambes de son acolyte.

-Sakura, t'y mets pas toi aussi…

-J'ai l'impression que le plus terre à terre est c'est bizarre. Naruto, agir ainsi va à l'encontre de ce que ferrais un Hokage. Tu mets en danger le village.

-Le sceau qu'il a sur le torse diminue de moitié son chakra Hokage sama, vu son état, ce n'est pas ainsi qu'il sera un danger pour le village.

-Sakura tu….la cinquième avait un regard exorbité, n'ayant pas encore abordé ce genre de sceau avec son élève. Mais apparemment elle n'avait pas eu besoin de son enseignement pour poursuivre sa formation.

-Sasuke agit toujours de manière qui peut sembler personnelle. Il a faillit me tuer j'en conviens, néanmoins, il a aussi tenté de la sauver tout en me préservant…maintenant je m'en rappelle très bien.

-…….

-Sakura à effacer votre barrière, nos souvenirs sont revenus. Un mensonge, mais pour protèger Shikamaru...

-……..Naruto se redressa de toute sa hauteur, tentant de calmer les poussées meurtrières qui émanaient de lui.

-Sasuke était seul, Orochimaru n'était pas dans son sillage. Je resterais près de lui et ne le quitterais pas des yeux. Je l'aiderais à accomplir sa tâche.

-……..tu me fatigues Naruto, il faut qu'il nous dise tout ce qu'il sait.

-Vous le dire ne vous avancera à rien sauf à créer la panique.

-…….

-Que veux tu dire Sasuke ? la voix du blond grondait plus qu'autre chose.

-Hmpf.

-Tsss Teme tu vas….

-Sasuke, tu as peur de Orochimaru ?

-Non. Les sharingans s'étaient activés.

-Bien. Tu nous as déjà trahi une fois, pourquoi pas de même pour lui ?

-Il ne vous ennuiera pas de toute manière ou plus.

-Plus ?

-Je l'ai tué. Lorsqu'ils sont tombés sur moi, j'allais à un lieu de rendez vous qu'il avait avec un homme qui l'informait sur l'Akatsuki. Je partais vers mon frère.

-Tué.

-Oui, tué. Pendant un exercice, il pensait que je stopperais, il m'a fait dos, je l'ai tué.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ça ne vous arrange pas ? moi je dois dire que si. Je ne le supportais pas, il m'exaspérait. Et quand il a voulut prendre mon corps, alors j'ai su que je n'en avais plus rien à tirer.

-…………..tu veux dire que tu avais tout calculé ?

-Mis à part mon retour oui.

-…………

-Pourquoi vous me regardez ainsi ? vous voulez me faire croire que l'on m'aurait permis de le rejoindre si je l'avais demandé. Il avait ce que je désirais, je me suis servis, je n'ai jamais rien accepter d'autre de sa part.

-Tu es pourri jusqu'à l'os.

-Ça doit être de famille.

-Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir parler avant que l'on te torture ?

-Vous m'auriez cru ? et puis je ne peux tout vous dire encore.

-………..j'ai envie de croire à ton histoire.

-………..je vous préviens, je retournerais dès que possible accomplir ma vengeance.

-Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, si tu penses en être capable. Mais avant de te laisser vagabonder, je vais m'assurer qu'il est bien mort.

-………..

-Sasuke…..le brun regarda le blond.

-……….sa cache n'était pas loin de l'endroit ou ils m'ont trouvé. Je vous le situerais sur une carte.

-Bien. J'aurais du dire à Naruto de te faire parler…tu as l'air s'était calmé et écoutait calmement. Les autres personnes présentent n'en revenaient pas du changement radical de position de la cinquième.

-Et vous me faites confiance ?

-HOKAGE SAMA, c'est intolérable, ce gamin est un traître et…

-Fermez la. JE décide ici.

-………..

-Naruto, Sakura, vous reformerez l'équipe 7 avec lui. Tant que je n'ai pas validé quoi que ce soit, vous ne sortez pas du village.

-Et dès que ce sera fait ?

-Alors votre équipe sera affectée à un seul et unique but, la défaite de l'Akatsuki. Toi, il te recherche, alors tu seras un appât, mais pas une proie docile, n'est ce pas ?

-Bien sur que non.

-Sasuke, tu t'occuperas de ton frère en priorité, mais si tu peux en découper d'autres, n'hésite pas.

-Hn.

-Sakura, je n'ai plus rien à t'apprendre, aide les du mieux que tu le peux.

-Pas de problème Hokage sama.

-Bien. Tu garderas se sceau en attendant que j'en sache plus, je n'ai pas envi d'avoir des problèmes plus important qu'il s ne le sont déjà. Sakura, je t'interdis d'y toucher et je dois te dire que j'y avais rajouté une chose.

-……..

-Si tu t'éloignes de plus de deux kilomètres du village, le sceau s'activera, un poison se diffusera et tu mourras à petit feu.

-Génial. Le brun semblait blasé.

-Merci de le reconnaître Sasuke. Bon, tu iras vivre chez Naruto. Et toi, arrête de me regarder ainsi, la torture était obligatoire et je pense que ce sceau aussi. Et je ne le retirerais pas.

-Il aurait pu me parler à moi

-Arrête de rêver à voix haute Dobe.

-La ferme Teme.

-Bon, ça suffit. Vous allez être sous surveillance. Au moindre faut pas Sasuke, ils auront l'ordre d'agir. Naruto, il est sous ta garde rapprochée. J'espère ne pas avoir à regretter mon choix.

-Nah, Sasuke va être tout mimi gentil, une crème de la crème, les nouilles d'un ramen….

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes Dobe. Sakura se permit un sourire, elle venait de retrouver son équipe et Tsunade trouvait que Naruto était pire que d'habitude.

-Héhéhé.

-Bon suivez moi, Shizune, préviens les que j'ai une annonce à faire.

-Bien Tsunade sama.

Tout heureux, la Dobe lui attrapa la main et le tira à sa suite, le brun voulait grommeler mais décida de rester froid. _Comme si je n'ai que ça à faire._ Ce retour l'arrangeait néanmoins en partie car il savait que son frère viendrait tôt ou tard, mais il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il se perde dans d'autres sentiments. Le fait d'avoir voulut les protéger quelques jours plus tôt lui revenait assez souvent en mémoire et il n'aimait pas ça, et surtout, il détestait la sensation qu'il avait ressentit en voyant le blond perdre son humanité.

Sakura était accroché à son bras droit et Naruto continuait de le tirer par la gauche, comme s'ils avaient senti qu'il aurait pu s'écrouler sous la fatigue qu'il ressentait. Ils montèrent à la suite de Tsunade. Ils arrivèrent sur le petit promontoire où elle faisait quelques annonces importantes et concernant toute la communauté. La foule était importante, beaucoup de têtes connues étaient là, le brun les regarda de haut, distant et froid comme depuis des années où il n'avait plus était autrement. Naruto fit un signe à un petit groupe et lâcha le brun, Sakura souriait face à la surprise de Ino et fut déçue en sentant le bras de son ami se retirer de sa poigne. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, relevant le menton d'en une attitude prétentieuse, la rosée mis ses mains sur ses hanches et soupira en remuant la tête de gauche à droite et Naruto le regardait avec profondeur et calme.

Tsunade se racla la gorge et calma la foule d'où quelques murmures s'étaient élevés à la vue de l'Uchiha. L'annonce fut sans surprises, pour ceux qui savaient à quoi s'en tenir, plusieurs protestation et grimace furent dites et montrées. Pour ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas, cela ne changeait pas grand-chose, mis à part qu'ils avaient pour ordre d'être sur leurs gardes jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Lorsqu'elle eut finit, elle dispersa les présents, jeta un regard froid et dure au brun et disparut au coin de l'escalier. Naruto n'aurait jamais pensé revoir ces yeux là chez elle. Il haussa les épaules et se retourna vers ses deux coéquipiers.

Naruto tout sourire attrapa le brun qui se dégagea sans douceur et le regarda aussi neutre que la première fois ou il s'était revu après trois ans de séparation. Le sourire chancela un instant, mais le blond se reprit et lui demanda de le suivre. Leurs connaissances les stoppa en pleine route, leurs regards n'étaient pas sympathique du tout, mais Naruto ne leurs en voulut pas le moins du monde. Il expliqua les grosses lignes, et promit à Shika un ramen pour le remercier de son aide. Ce dernier eut un sourire et ils les laissèrent partir.

Le blond se dirigeait vers chez lui lorsque Sakura l'attrapa par la main et lui parla à l'oreille. Naruto regarda son compagnon d'un œil critique. Juste en pantalon, il n'irait pas loin. Alors il changea de chemin et prit la direction du centre ville. Sasuke le suivit sans rien dire et le suivit à l'intérieur d'une boutique.

-Sers toi. Sakura avait déjà filé vers tout un étalage dans le fond.

-…….

-Ben quoi ?

-…….

-T'as besoin de linges Sasuke, en pantalon uniquement tu n'iras pas bien loin. Surtout dans l'état dans lequel il est….

-…….

-T'en fais pas je te les offre.

-Décidément je ne te comprendrais jamais.

- ça ?

-Toujours à t'occuper des affaires qui ne te regarde pas.

-Tiens Sasuke, je t'ai trouvé ça, ça t'irais bien…si tu veux je peux rajouter ton symbole partout et……ben quoi Naruto ? c'est quoi cette tête ? jaloux que je m'occupe de Sasuke ?

-……..non Sakura. je vous attends là bas. Le blond tourna les talons et partit s'asseoir tranquillement dans un coin.

-Ben quoi ? qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Sasuke t'as…

-Je suis revenu, je ne l'ai pas choisi. Dépêchant, je dois m'entraîner.

-……..dans ton état tu ne t'entraîneras pas avant au moins deux jours. Ensuite, si tu oses faire quoi que ce soit à Naruto, je ne sais pas ce que je ferrais, mais je le ferrais, pigé ? le regard vert était ombrageux et son ton catégorique.

Elle ne laissa pas à Sasuke le loisir de répliquer et retourna d'où elle était venue, lui jetant dans les mains tout ce qu'elle avait et lui pointant d'un doigt les cabines d'essayages. Plus aucune paroles ne furent échangées. Sakura qui avait été si contente de le voir revenir était plus que déçu de son caractère. Du coté de Sasuke, cela l'arrangeait, il ne voulait plus s'attacher à quiconque et être ignoré ne lui déplaisait pas. Du moins évitait-il de s'attarder sur se sentiment amer au fond de lui même.

En les voyants à la caisse, le blond se leva et jeta l'argent demandé sur le comptoir, pris un sac en main et partit. Sakura le suivit après un regard de colère, Sasuke prit donc le dernier sac et les suivit en silence. Sur le chemin, le blond reprit du poil de la bête et se remit à plaisanter, la rosée se dérida un peu, le brun lui avait décidé de ne leurs donner aucun espoir. Ils arrivèrent devant chez Sakura qui les laissa là, après un dernier signe de la main, elle entra chez elle, sachant qu'elle aurait bientôt la visite d'Ino. Naruto continuait de sourire tout heureux et Sasuke resta le même glaçon que depuis sa libération.

Ils arrivèrent chez l'Uzumaki qui au passage avait fait quelques courses. Il sortit un futon qu'il alla battre à l'extérieur pour l'aérer, laissant à Sasuke le loisir de visiter l'appartement. Le brun prit place dans le canapé et resta là, sans rien faire. Naruto rentra, déposa son fardeau dans la chambre et revint le voir. Il ne bougeait pas. Au bout d'un quart d'heure le blond prit place face à lui sur la petite table basse.

-Tu sais, tu peux faire comme chez toi et …je sais pas…regarder la télé par exemple ?

-………

-Youhou Sasuke, du bateau ? y'a quelqu'un ? le blond lui frappa doucement le front d'un poing comme il le ferrait à une porte et sa main fut emprisonnée dans une poigne de fer qui lui fit mal.

-Ne touche pas mon front baka.

-Ben reponds moi Teme.

-Je n'ai pas de chez moi.

-Ben maintenant si. Et fais-y toi. Il appuya sur une touche et mis de la musique.

-………

-Et c'est pas la peine d'être froid comme ça. On bottera le cul de ton frangin et ensuite…

-Qui te dis qu'il y aura un ensuite ?

-……si tu te bats pour perdre Sasuke, alors tu perdras c'est certain.

-…….

-Moi j'ai pas l'intention de crever face à l'Akatsuki, alors je vivrais et je continuerais ma vie ici à Konoha. Je sais que tu n'as qu'un but et que tu n'espères rien de plus. Mais si tu ne vois pas plus loin, alors je ne pense pas que tu ferras tout ce dont tu es capable face à lui.

-……..

-Et arrête de penser que c'est une montagne inébranlable, si tu n'y arrives pas seul, je t'aiderais.

-Qui à dit que j'avais besoin de ton aide.

-Pourtant tu étais prêts à te faire bouffer par Orochimaru pour y arriver non ? alors si je t'aides ça ne devrait pas te gêner plus que ça.

-………

-Soit un peu plus positif, pense à plus tard. Comment veux tu vivres si tu n'as aucun espoir ? aucune envie ?

-Je n'en ai qu'un, après peu importe.

-Baka. Alors trouve-t-en un autre, car je te préviens, moi je te laisserais pas mourir face à lui.

Le blond le quitta ainsi, continuant de faire de la place pour le brun. Sasuke ferma les yeux et se mordit les lèvres. Il se savait heureux d'être revenu, et cela le terrorisait. Les paroles de son frère résonnaient encore à ses oreilles, et sa faiblesse lui était intolérable. Il ferma les yeux, et sans s'en rendre compte s'endormit dans la douce atmosphère qui régnait. Naruto décida en le voyant de ne pas le réveiller et vaqua à ses occupations. Il ne le réveilla que pour le dîner, posant doucement sa main sur l'épaule toujours découverte.

-GUUuuééééé !!

-Hein ? que ? le blanc des yeux rougis par le manque de sommeil, le brun le regardait, l'étranglant d'une main et relâcha la pression.

-Putain Sasuke ! qu'est ce qui te prends. Le brun lui regardait sa main et cherchait à se resituer.

-Je…hein….

-T'es chez moi, tu te rappelles ? on t'a ramené et…

-Oui…euh… Le deux perles noires semblaient être revenue à la réalité. Sasuke repensait au rêve qu'il venait de faire, un rêve qui l'angoissait sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

-Hey, tu peux te pousser ? t'es lourd.

-Hu ? ah ! le brun à califourchon sur Naruto se releva d'un bond et sans réfléchir lui présenta sa main. Naruto en fut surpris, mais l'attrapa. C'est en voyant son regard que le brun comprit qu'il agissait bizarrement et après un raclement de gorge, tenta de rependre contenance.

-Bon, on va manger ?

Le blond ne fit aucune allusion à ce qui venait de se passer, mais se caressa doucement la gorge en se rendant à la cuisine. Sasuke remarqua la geste, mais ne voulut rien dire. Le silence s'installa, mais Naruto ne se départageait pas de son sourire satisfait. Après un repas qui étonna le brun de par sa normalité, s'attendant à ne devoir manger que des ramens instantanés, le blond lui présenta son petit coin a lui, soit une partie de sa propre chambre.

Sasuke avait donc une petite table de chevet bancale, le coté gauche de l'armoire en bois massif et un futon à l'aspect confortable, s'accompagnant d'un oreiller et deux coussins plus petit et tout bombés. Le brun n'ajouta rien, se fit une toilette rapide et se mit au lit, se tournant vers le mur et retournant au pays des rêves. Naruto prit place dans son lit et le regarda encore et encore, ne s'en lassant pas. Le bonheur qui s'était emparé de lui n'avait jamais eu aucun équivalent. Seul bémol au joli petit tableau, Sasuke semblait ne plus avoir aucune émotion mis à part la colère et la haine et cela attrister le blond. Mais un Naruto ne se décourageant pas, il finit par s'endormir en se promettant qu'il arriverait à le changer.

L'ancien Sasuke lui manquait, avant de fermer les yeux et de rejoindre son compagnon dans le sommeil, il mira la fine cicatrice sur sa main grâce à la lumière d'un réverbère en bas de chez lui et eut un dernier sourire. Cette cicatrice qu'il s'était faite lui-même à la main n'avait jamais vraiment disparu, une ligne plus claire était restée, contrastante avec sa peau et lui rappelant chaque fois qu'il la regardait pourquoi il se l'était faite. Il pouffa silencieusement, embrassa le dos de sa main et s'endormit tout heureux, l'odeur du brun lui chatouillant agréablement les narines.

Dans la nuit un gémissement se fit entendre, ce qui le fit se dresser vivement. Le bruit venait du coté de son compagnon. Il se leva et partit le voir, le brun continuait à gémir doucement, ayant l'air de faire un cauchemar, il grelottait doucement. Le blond posa sa main sur son bras, plus froid qu'un mort, Naruto en sursauta. Sa réaction réveilla son acolyte qui se retourna et lui envoya son poing en pleine face. Le blond ne put l'éviter et finit sa course contre son mur qui trembla sous la violence du choc. Après un petit glapissement, Naruto s'écroula sans grâce sur le sol. Sasuke respirait difficilement, se remémorant un peu plus vite l'endroit ou il se trouvait.

-Baka ! qui t'as dit de me toucher ?

-………

-Dobe ?

-………

-Naruto ?

Mais il ne bougeait toujours pas. Sasuke se leva d'un bond et finit près de lui, sentant sous ses doigts un liquide poisseux. Il attrapa un objet et le lança sur l'interrupteur, la lumière fut, aussi bien sur la pièce que sur la situation. Le blond s'était cogné la tête sur un coffre posait près du mur, sur un bord assez pointu, et s'était ouvert le crâne. Avec ça, le rouge sur sa joue montra à Sasuke ou il avait frappé. Il joignit ses mains, comme lui avait appris Kabuto, et malaxa son chakra. Mais une autre énergie s'empara de la blessure et la referma.

Sasuke avait oublié Kyubi, il regarda le blond quelque instant, ce dernier ne revenait pas à lui. Il le prit dans ses bras et le mit dans son lit, puis retourna dans le sien. Il resta quelques instants à regarder ses mains, finissant par se prendre la tête dans celles-ci. La sensation d'abandon innocent du blond tout contre lui, le fait qu'il était sans défense, la confiance qu'il mettait en lui…Sasuke ne savait plus quoi faire. Il se sentait si bien ici, et tant que son frère vivait, il ne voulait pas ressentir ça.

Au matin, un bruit dans la cuisine le fit se réveiller, Naruto s'activait. Le brun se leva, prit une grande douche bien chaude, profitant du bien être que cela lui faisait puis se rendit en cuisine, habillait de nouveaux vêtements. Il entra, allant jusqu'au frigo, d'où Naruto releva la tête. Le brun sursauta, la joue du blond était enflée et rouge, il avait fait un shampoing pour s'enlever le sang cailler sur sa chevelure d'or et son regard était toujours aussi accueillant. Il essaya de sourire, mais cela lui faisant mal, il stoppa et continua de préparer son petit déj. Sasuke pensait à s'excuser, mais s'était une bonne manière de l'éloigner de lui. Le blond ne se découragea pas et lui mit devant lui de quoi bouffer. La sonnette faillit lui faire avoir une crise cardiaque. Il était chatouilleux au réveil, et pas encore bien d'aplomb, le blond s'essuya les mains et courut à la porte ou résonna un grognement d'indignation.

-MAIS C'EST QUOI CA ?

-Euh mon cou ?

-BAKA ! MAIS… de l'entrée, Sasuke sentit un regard le détailler de haut en bas alors que Sasuke venait d'apparaître à la porte de la cuisine.

-Calme toi steuplé j'ai des voisins moi Kiba.

-Et t'as rien fait pour te protéger ? il a essayé de te tuer ! t'as vu ta joue ! et les traces sur ton cou ! Naruto c'est….

-Bon, je peux quoi pour toi Kiba ? le ton du blond était inhabituel pour le maître chien.

-……….Tsunade veut que tu lui soutires le plus d'informations que possible. elle vous permet de vous entraîner sur le terrain qui t'est habituel aussi.

-……ok, merci. Tu veux un truc à bouffer ?

-Prend s garde à toi Naruto, j'ai pas envie de te voir mort maintenant. J'y vais j'ai une mission.

-…….

-Bye.

-Hey Kiba.

-Hm ? le jeune homme s'était déjà éloigné à dos d'Akamaru.

-S'il l'avait fait exprès, je n'en serais pas resté là.

-……..

-Merci d'être passé, salut. Le blond lui fit un signe et ferma la porte puis revint dans la cuisine, passant près du brun qui ne pipa mots.

-Itadakimasu.

-………._il ne m'en veut pas se baka ? toujours aussi bête ? à faire confiance à la terre entière…n'importe qui peut te trahir Naruto…_le sourire sur la face tannée le rendait furieux, il avait envie d'avancer la main à nouveau vers se cou violacé et cela le fit revenir à la réalité.

Naruto buvait son lait à drôle de couleur, et Sasuke regarda en biais son verre, comme s'il était son pire ennemi. A l'odeur, il avait envi de gerber et regarda avec insistance voir le blond finir son verre et se lécher les babines. Il en était bouche bée.

-bah quoi ?

-………

-Super, je me rappelais de toi un peu plus causant quand même.

-………

-Si t'essais de me décourager Sasuke, t'en fais pas, j'avais déjà compris.

-………

-Bon, petite balade pour se mettre dans le train et on va s'entraîner ?

-Dis plutôt que tu vas directement aller à l'Ichiraku.

-Oh, heure à marquer d'une pierre blanche, Sasuke Uchiha à parler ! nous devrions méditer sur sa parole pour…

-T'as pas finis ?

-Hahahaha, content de te revoir parmi nous Sasuke. Bon, alors on y va ?

-………..

-Ooooh et revoila mister « je dis rien sinon on verra que je peut être sympa ».

-……….

-Hahahaha. Naruto se sentait euphorique et adorait cela.

Le blond enfila sa veste, la refermant et cachant son cou au reste du monde. Pour sa joue, il ne put rien faire de plus et il s'élança par son balcon, atterrissant sur un toit plus loin. Sasuke prit une petite poussée et se retrouva près de lui. Le blond le mena à travers le village, beaucoup de yeux étaient sur eux, mais il s'en fichait. La journée passait tranquillement et le brun était de plus en plus sur les nerfs. Il ne parlait toujours pas et voulait s'entraîner, mais le blond ne semblait pas presser d'aller sur un terrain propice à cela.

-Usuratonkachi, quand allons nous nous entraîner ?

-……ben pas aujourd'hui, Sakura a dit deux jours, demain…ggyyyyaaa…Sasuke l'avait attrapé par le col, tout sharingan dehors.

-Comment ça ! je dois m'entraîner, j'ai pas que ça à foutre de bailler au corneilles ! mon ennemi n'est pas une merde et je ne suis toujours pas assez fort ! alors…aïe. La rosée se tenait là, lui tirant une oreille.

-Alors déjà tu le lâches Sasuke, si tu fais du mal à Naruto je te pardonnerais pas. Ensuite j'ai dit repos ! écoute les paroles d'un médecin ninja baka ! et toi ! la rosée pointa le blond, te laisses pas faire comme ça, explique lui ce que t'as fait c'est trois dernières années !

-Sûrement bouffer que des ramens. PAF, la claque résonna dans la petite ruelle.

-……..

-Sakura !

-Pas de Sakura qui tienne Naruto, il le mérite. Cet idiot, s'il savait tous ce que tu as…elle ne put retenir ses larmes devant l'injustice que subissait le blond.

-Chhht. Le blond s'approcha de sa coéquipière et la prit dans ses bras ou elle pleura.

-Quel jolie couple, cela veut dire que j'aurais enfin la paix.

-……le Sasuke que j'ai aimé est mort j'ai l'impression.

-Mais non Sakura, il est juste sous une éNOOORme merde d'Orochimaru, on va le nettoyer t'en fais pas.

-Hahaha. Elle se reprit, essuyant ses quelques larmes.

-Je veux m'entraîner. Le brun avait sentit ses entrailles se tordre douloureusement devant le tableau qu'ils lui offraient.

-……… les deux autres comparses se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux.

-Bon si tu restes près de nous Sakura, il peut non ?

-…..ok, tu peux prévenir Shizune que je ne viens pas ?

-Ouais, elle est ?

-A l'hôpital.

-C'est parti, Kage bushin no jutsu.

-Yo!

-Hé, va prevenir Shizune que Sakura à autre chose à faire, elle est à l'hosto.

-Ok. Le blond disparut et l'original se détacha de la rosée, attrapa la main de Sasuke et le tira à sa suite.

Sur le grand terrain, Sakura se mit à la recherche de plantes et autres végétaux pour ses décoctions. Naruto regarda Sasuke qui regardait tous les trous bizarres qui s'étalaient un peu partout.

-Bé qu'est ce qu'il y a ? pas content ?

-C'est quoi ce terrain ? il est pourri.

-….c'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dis….

-C'est là ou Naruto s'entraîne depuis quelques mois. Bon tu me montres tes bleus toi, je vais te les enlever.

-Ah ! sympa, merci Sakura, je commençais à avoir chaud comme ça.

-Mais c'est quoi ça ?

-Presque rien, t'en fais pas.

-………..

Le brun ne supporta pas de voir la jeune femme désaper Naruto qui se laissait faire. Il se demandait bien ce qui pouvait l'énerver comme ça dans se simple geste. Il attrapa son sabre, le dégainant rapidement et se mit à frapper l'air. C'est là qu'il entendit le blond se cloner, qu'il se retourna et vit fendre sur lui une centaine de réplique surexcitée. Il se mit à les frapper une à une, ayant de plus en plus de mal devant les feintes qu'ils faisaient, alors qu'ils accéléraient le mouvement. Et à peine en avait-il fini qu'il en réapparaissait des nouveaux. Le brun ne se plaignit pas, et le blond en profita pour analyser sa gestuelle. Sakura leva les yeux au ciel.

A l'heure du repas, ils y étaient encore, Naruto s'étant un peu éloigné et tentant de concentrer dans ses deux mains une masse d'énergie, ne s'arrêtant que pour refaire des se recréer pour son acolyte. La rosée commençait à avoir sérieusement faim, et leur demanda de s'arrêter. Mais rien, ils continuaient sourd à ses demandes. Dans un cri de rage, elle sauta sur le blond, le chevauchant et lui foutant un pain pour qu'il réalise qu'elle l'appelait depuis près d'un quart d'heure, écrasant ses poings sur le sol en direction du brun qui le sentit s'écrouler. Il sauta à temps et se réceptionna plus loin alors que tout les clones disparaissaient.

-Maaaaissss Sakuraaaa j'avais presque réussi !

-J'm'en tape ! quand je dis stop c'est stop, j'ai faim et il faut manger ! et…

-Depuis que t'es passé médecin t'es chiante tu sais, avec tout tes conseils et tout là, je sais qu'il faut mangé, mais je pourrais pas aller loin avec toi sur moi comme ça.

-Hein ? euh…pardon. Elle se releva, le rouge aux joues devant ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, il l'accepta dans un grand sourire qui fit plus que chier l'Uchiha.

-Je ne veux pas de ramens.

-Oï, pas de problème on n'a qu'à…

-Je connais un bon coin, venez, c'est pour moi.

Sakura ramassa les quelques brindilles qu'elle avait rassemblé et se fit suivre par ses deux amis. Elle les mena jusqu'à un restaurant aux plats traditionnels, ils mangèrent comme des morfals et la jeune fille vida jusqu'à la dernière pièce de son portefeuille. Elle chouinait lorsqu'elle entendit le brun vouloir retourner s'entraîner.

-Non j'ai dit, déjà aujourd'hui s'était limite.

-………

-Et c'est pas la peine de me regarder ainsi. Naruto t'es d'accord avec moi !

-………

-C'est quoi se regard fuyant baka ! je t'ai payé le resto je te signale.

-Hahahaha, ok Sakura, on va retourner chez moi.

-Bon. Moi je passe voir la Cinquième et je te préviens je viens chez toi ensuite ! et c'est pas la peine de penser à me faire voir des clones ou quoi que ce soit !

-Ok, j'y comptais pas de toute manière. Je manque sincère de sommeil là, à avoir ressasser ce que j'avais pu oublier. Et Sasuke ne voulait pas le montrer, mais la remercia mentalement de l'obliger à le faire, sans corps étant encore lourd de fatigue.

-Mmm, bon on se revoit plus tard.

-Ok.

Trois jours furent ainsi presque quasiment identique, seul la santé de l'Uchiha devenait meilleur et sa vivacité revenait. Le brun ne parlait pas plus que ça, la rosée était à fleur de peau et Naruto avait une humeur tout terrain. L'équipe 7 était de retour. Ils s'entraînaient encore et encore, allant de temps à autre voir Tsunade. Parfois le brun donnait quelques indications sur les actions de son ancien maître, puis il retournait dans son silence radio. Quelquefois il se permettait une petite dispute, il profitait de cet instant de paix avec ferveur.

Et puis le troisième jour, après un détour par l'Ichiraku, la situation évolua. Ils étaient au même endroit, et le brun n'avait pas encore vu les capacités du blond qui le laissait s'entraîner au profit d'une place un peu plus éloignée et calme. Il ne voyait que des clones, toujours plus de clones, et voir ses deux anciens camarades aussi proches…Sasuke n'en pouvait plus. Il était sur les nerfs même s'il ne le montrait, seule sa voix semblait plus dure. Le blond courait à lui, tout sourire, alors que des arbres s'étaient éffondrés, il s'entraînait toujours à son nouveau coup, et la puissance qui parfois émanée de lui, agacer de plus en plus le brun.

-Sasuke !

-Quoi. Les clones autour de lui disparurent.

-J'ai…

-Tchhh, qui t'as dit de les dissiper ? j'avais pas finis ! Usuratonkachi tu vas……quoi ?

-…….rien. Naruto semblait déçu.

-……..tant mieux alors. La colère déforma les traits du blond qui ne répondit pourtant rien. Dans un geste rageur il s'éloigna et tendis la main en avant.

-Tu pourrais pas être plus sympa de temps en temps avec lui Sasuke.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu revenir.

-Et arrête de te mentir à toi-même, ça nous ferra des vacances. NARUTOOOOoooooo, t'as réussi ??? la rosée lui fit de grand signe de la main pour lui montrer qu'elle venait d'arriver.

-Et depuis quand tu es si proche de lui ?

-J'avais perdu un camarade, j'ai préservé le second de la folie.

-Quoi ?

-Sakura j'ai réussi, j'ai réussiiii, viens voir ça !!! euh non reste à distance ça vaut mieux. Tu vas voir !!!

-Naruto a….enfin….quand tu es parti….

Le blond forma une sphère qui s'aplatissait à vue d'œil, un clone près de lui qu'il avait préalablement fait apparaître ne lâcher pas du regard l'étrange disque que former à présent la boule. Il la frappa d'un coup rapide ou se concentrait une masse de chakra et disparut après une grimace de douleur, Sasuke suivait tout cela de son sharingan et n'en revenait pas de la vitesse du disque qui fonçait dans l'arbre que le blond avait visé.

Sakura elle ne tourna même pas la tête, n'ayant rien vu partir et comprit juste en voyant l'arbre s'effondrer. Elle eut un instant de blanc total, regardant l'arbre et le nuage de poussière puis le blond et sauta en l'air en riant puis courut se jeter dans ses bras.

-Tu l'as fait ! tu l'as fait !

-T'as vu comme je suis génial ! j'ai réussi ! en un temps record !

-Hahahaha, Narutooo, hahahah, stopeuuu. Le blond lui secouait les bras dans tous les sens tellement il était heureux.

-Sasukeeee, t'as vu ça ? je vais pouvoir t'ai…

-Hmpf.

-Sasuke ?

-Rien de bien génial la dedans, n'importe quel idiot pourrait le faire. Mais le brun ne le pensait pas du tout.

-SASUKE UCHI…

-Laisse Sakura.

-Naruto ? Le blond avait baissé la tête, ne lui laissant pas voir ses yeux. Elle se pencha pour le voir et en fut estomaquée.

-……..

-NARUTOOOO reviens ! mais le blond se sauvait déjà.

-IMBECILE, VA LE CHERCHER !

-Pffff…..aieu, le poing de la rosée s'était écrasé sur sa face sans le voir venir, Sakura aussi avait évoluée.

-IL S'ENTRAINE AUTANT QUE POUR TOI, ET A APPRIS CA RIEN QUE POUR T'AIDER CONTRE TON FRERE PAUVRE NUL !!!!!!

-Hein ?

-Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que tu reconnaisses sa valeur, il veut toujours être plus fort pour être près de toi et pouvoir t'aider même à ses dépends! je l'ai jamais vu dans cet état !

-……….Sakura l'avait attrapée par le bras et le tirait à sa suite, cherchant ou pouvait se trouver le blond.

-Yamato sensei m'a dit que lorsqu'il entraînait Naruto, lui il n'avait qu'un mot à la bouche : Sasuke encore et toujours Sasuke.

-Et alors ?

-Alors je lui ai demandé ce qu'il pouvait bien raconter sur toi. Viens par la droite.

-……..

-Il m'a dit que jamais Naruto ne doutait de toi et qu'il ne désirait être fort que pour pouvoir t'aider un jour. Lorsqu'il a apprit qu'il pouvait utiliser le vent, son seul but a été de le maîtriser !

-Le vent ?

-Oui le vent, on lui a dit qu'il annihilerait les effets du chidori, lui à répliquer que sa t'aiderait à renforcer ton katon ! il n'a jamais pensé à te battre ! malgré l'état dans lequel tu l'avais mis aux cascades ! jamais ! tu entends, JAMAIS !!

-…….

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? le brun s'était stoppé d'un coup.

-Il a fait ça ?

-Bien sur qu'il a fait ça ! il t'aime baka !

-C'est toi qu'il aime.

-Hein ?

-……..

-T'étais jaloux en fait ?

-……..

-C'est pas possible ça, c'est bien les mec ! jamais vous parlez ? ça ferrait avancer les choses.

-………

-Bon je vais par là, cherche le aussi….et pas de conneries.

-………

La jeune fille disparue après un regard inquiet. Le brun la regarda s'éloigner, il se trouvait stupide et misérable, mais se n'était pas le moment de se juger. Il essaya de penser comme le blond, et pensa ou il pouvait bien s'être cacher. Car lui aussi avait vu les larmes tombées quelques instants plus tôt.

Il était en train de marcher sur l'eau près du pont ou il se rejoignait lorsqu'il sentit le sol vibrer, il sentait que cela venait de loin, mais il en était sur, s'était Naruto. Il courut encore et encore et freina la cadence. Le blond était sorti du village. Il ressentit encore une déflagration dans le sol. _Deux kilomètres, c'est ce qu'elle a dit…tant pis._ Le brun reprit sa course, il ne savait pas pourquoi, à l'époque il aurait aimé le voir mort, cela l'aurait arrangé, mais aujourd'hui se n'était plus le cas.

Il avait calculé mentalement, il se rapprochait de sa limite, il hésita l'espace d'un instant et se lança. Il sentit une petite piqûre au niveau de son torse, mais continua, il courait toujours plus vite et arriva enfin sur l'endroit de l'agitation.

Naruto était au sol, l'air épuisé, un chakra orangé commençant à l'entourer dangereusement et ses yeux n'étaient que haine. L'Uchiha courut jusqu'à lui et dégaina son sabre, les hommes entourant le blond le virent arriver et s'apprêtèrent à l'intercepter. Mais le brun se fit plus rapide, il en embrocha un et faillit se prendre un coup dans le dos, il allait le bloquer d'une main et ne fit que frapper le dos du blond qui s'était interposer.

Ce dernier avait sa main en travers du torse de l'homme, il se baissa, attrapa l'arme que l'autre avait lâché et l'envoya au loin. Un autre homme tomba alors qu'il tentait de fuir, l'objet fichait dans la nuque. Il n'y avait plus d'opposant, le brun n'en revenait pas que Naruto puisse s'être fait avoir par eux. Le blond toussa et tentait de s'arracher un objet sur le torse. Le brun vit l'objet, un régulateur de chakra, bloquait à son maximum, se qui faisait qu'il perdait tout son chakra. Naruto tomba à genoux, crachant du sang, l'objet le tuait à petit feu vu son réglage. Le brun ne se sentait pas bien n'en plus, il s'entraînait, il était encore fatigué et son chakra était lui aussi réguler par le sceau de la Hokage. Et surtout le poison se diffusait. Il serra les dents, hissa le blond sur son épaule et se mit à courir en sens inverse.

Il voyait le village, et dans sa bouche le goût de sa salive était amer, ses jambes lui semblaient lourdes. Il s'écroula à l'entrée du village alors que Sakura arrivait en compagnie de Hinata qui les cherchait depuis quelques instants à l'aide de son byakugan. La rosée hurla à la brune de courir chercher Tsunade et elle s'occupa de Sasuke. Lorsque la blonde arriva, Sakura s'acharnait toujours sur le brun, pleurant de ne pouvoir faire de même sur Naruto. La cinquième se pencha vers son autre coéquipier et se mit au travail. Au bout d'un moment, elle lui enleva enfin la machine qui lui était implanté dans le torse, le blond ne reprit pas conscience, ayant perdu trop de sang et de chakra.

De son coté, Sakura avait réussi à stopper l'avancée du poison et à en retirer une partie. La blonde vint la rejoindre et l'aida à lui enlever ce qu'il restait et qui s'était diffusé rapidement à cause de sa course effrénée pour ramener son compagnon. Lorsqu'elles eurent finit, une équipe médicale les emporta sur un brancard et la rosée les suivit. La garde fut accrue, la Godaime ne sachant pas à quoi s'en tenir. Les deux compagnons dormaient tranquillement, Sakura se tenait près d'eux pour agir au moindre mouvement. Ce ne fut que le lendemain que Naruto ouvrit un œil. Lorsqu'elle le vit elle lui offrit à boire et il tourna la tête vers Sasuke.

-Tu es sorti pour savoir s'il te suivrait ?

-Non.

-Alors pourquoi ?

-Je voulais juste être seul.

-Naruto, je…

-Dis Sakura, il va s'en sortir hein ?

-Oui. Toi aussi d'ailleurs, on a réussi à enlever cette machine. Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Hm ? je suis parti, je suis sorti, j'errais dans la plaine à passer ma mauvaise humeur sur quelques pierres. Il reprit une gorgée d'eau.

-Et ?

-Et on m'a attaqué alors que j'étais dans la lune, ils m'ont dit qu'ils me vendraient à l'Akatsuki. Il avait un sorte de papier avec des infos sur moi et…

-On a vu ça.

-Voilà, ben avant de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit je me suis retrouvé à terre avec le truc sur moi….et j'avais pas mon max de chakra….

-C'est normal, vu comment tu te défonces depuis son retour. Et tout ça pour quoi ? pour pouvoir l'aider…tsss.

-Au lieu de le blâmer prends exemple sur lui idiote.

-……..

-Sasuke ? Naruto essaya de se redresser mais toussa.

-C'est l'idiote qui t'a sauvé imbécile. Sans moi, tu serais sans doute mort.

-D'ailleurs Sasuke, pourquoi t'es venu me sauver ?

-…….

-Bon, moi je vais faire mon rapport à Hokage sama, je lui dis quoi pour toi ? que tu t'inquiétais pour lui et que tu as mis ta vie en péril pour ça ?

-Tchh

-Hahahahahahah. Le rire continua le long du couloir, s'éloignant avec son propriétaire.

-Sasuke ?

-Oui bon, je m'inquiétais et je suis venu. Maintenant la ferme.

-………..hahahahahahahaha

-Quoi ! tu te fous de ma gueule ! la prochaine fois….

-Mais c'est que t'as l'air d'avoir un balais dans le cul là hahahahaha. En même temps, faudrait voir à y mettre autre chose…

-…..le brun semblait réalisé.

-…..Naruto souriait en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire.

-QUOIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!

-Hahahahahahahahahah

-……. Sasuke ne savait pas si le blond était sérieux ou pas, et cela l'angoissait un peu et encore plus quand il vit l'autre se lever et venir à lui en s'arrachant divers fils.

-Sasu….

-FAIS PAS CA BAKA ! T'ES PAS EN ETAT ET…et plus rien. Le blond avait scellé leurs lèvres. Et lorsqu'il se redressa, il avait les yeux baissés.

-Désolé, mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Depuis…depuis un moment…bien avant que tu reviennes…je pensais déjà comme ça…..je…..héééééé !!!!

-……………les deux garçons s'embrassaient à perdre haleine.

-Ouah, et bien ils pètent la forme nos deux p'tits démons…..

-Eeerrrkkkkkk !!!! BANDE DE VOYEURS !!!!! Naruto avait remonté instinctivement le drap sur son torse même s'il était toujours sapé.

-Je te savais pas de ce bord là Sasuke…en même temps toi aussi t'es pas toujours prévisible.

-Hmpf.

-Bon, Tsunade me dit qu'elle viendra plus tard et qu'il vous faut vous reposer.

-Bande de voyeurs !

-C'est bon Naruto, on se casse. Bon choji, tu connais un bon coin pour la bouffe ?

-Mais tu crois parler à qui Shika là ?

-Ben ….t'as raison Ino, chui con des fois.

-Exact….

-Galère……

-………Choji leur fit un signe et suivit ses deux compagnons déjà réengageaient dans le couloir.

-………Sasuke resserra sa prise autour du bassin du blond qui était assis sur son matelas et ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux.

-Je…..mais le blond l'embrassa.

-Viens on dort, après elle va nous faire chier avec ses examens l'autre vieille peau.

-……..

Le blond s'était déjà approprié son épaule et s'endormait déjà. Sasuke le regarda un peu perdu et finit par le rejoindre, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autres. Il entendit des murmures plus tard et se réveilla sous le regard de plusieurs personnes. Il secoua un peu Naruto qui rouspeta et hurla en les voyant tous autour. Après quelques railleries, ils partirent pour la plupart en voyant qu'il allait bien, la plupart s'en fichant du brun, retournant à leurs missions respectives. Saï fit un petit salut de pardon et Naruto lui fit un signe qu'il acceptait. Le brun eut un sourire et s'en alla au bras de Sakura qui leur fit un clin d'œil complice.

Tsunade les regarda d'un œil critique, mais n'ajouta rien. Elle examina ses deux patients et en conclut qu'ils pouvaient sortir mais devaient toutefois se ménager. Elle enleva le sceau du bras du brun et repartit sans rien dire. Shizune qui passait par là l'intercepta et la les soupirs de fatigue de la blonde se firent entendre pendant un moment.

Après une rapide toilette, ils s'habillèrent de neuf avec ce que la rosée était partie leurs prendre. Ils sortirent et le brun voulut prendre l'air, préférant passer par le toit. Il y alla, suivit par le blond, aucun geste tendre rien. Naruto se demandait s'il avait rêvé ou non. Arriver sur le toit, le brun prit place sur un rebord et laissa le vent lui caressait le visage, ne sachant pas trop comment s'y prendre avec son rival. S'était au tour de Naruto d'être complètement paumé. Il finit par s'approcher et lui toucha le bras. Sasuke le regarda froidement, mais cela ne découragea pas le blond qui l'embrassa.

L'uchiha se laissa faire, le blond devenait de plus en plus insistant, mêlant sa langue dans un jeu sensuel. Lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent un mince filet de bave s'écoulait de la bouche du brun, Naruto le lécha, et l'entraîna sur le sol. Son acolyte le suivit, et Naruto le mena à l'abri du petit bâtiment qui abritait l'escalier menant au toit.

Là, il le plaqua au mur, cachés par les draps qui séchaient au soleil. Le blond, impatient, avait déjà aventuré ses mains sous le haut du brun et le caressait. Sasuke sentait des sensations lui électriser le corps, il soupira, alors son acolyte s'enhardit et lui enlevant son haut, se mit à lui suçoter les tétons, puis à les mordiller. Il finit par remonter plus haut, embrassant le cou blanc offert et y laissant sa marque.

Sasuke sentit son pantalon descendre et attrapa le blond par les épaules, le retournant et le mettant à sa place. Il l'embrassa sauvagement, défaisant d'une main le bouton et la braguette de son compagnon. Il n'avait jamais eu autant envi de quelqu'un quand cet instant. Il commença par le masturber d'une main, le blond s'accrocha à lui, lui griffant le dos. Alors Sasuke l'embrassa en descendant toujours plus bas, lui enlevant chaque vêtement qui lui barrait le passage, et finit par remplacer sa main avec sa bouche.

Il le caressait, l'embrassait, imposait sa loi, et le blond le laissait faire volontiers, s'appuyant de temps à autre sur les épaules pales. Sasuke s'occupait de lui lorsqu'une idée lui vint, il avait repensé à ce que Naruto avait dit, il humidifia ses doigts et les inséra petit à petit, essayant d'aller aussi loin qu'il le pouvait. Au début le blond grogna, il n'aimait pas ça, mais au bout de quelques instants, Sasuke se sentit comme avalé et les grognements étaient devenus des gémissements.

Il leva la tête vers Naruto, qui avait les yeux fermés, se mordant ou se léchant par moment les lèvres, retenant quelques gémissements plus forts que d'autres. La sueur rajoutait à son charme et l'odeur qui se dégageait de lui l'excitait de plus en plus. Quand il entrouvrit la bouche et qu'il la vit former son prénom, le brun n'en put plus.

Il n'arrivait plus à attendre, il se releva et souleva le blond en le plaquant au mur. Celui-ci enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches en comprenant ce qu'il allait faire. Il présenta son sexe et le pénétra d'un coup, lui arrachant un cri de douleur et lui faisant ouvrir des yeux exorbité. Le brun ne bougea plus, réceptif à la moindre réaction du blond. Ce dernier déglutit doucement, respira profondément quelques instants puis l'embrassa, l'invitant à continuer, ce que fit le brun. Sa cadence fut d'abord lente, ne sachant pas trop comment s'y prendre, presque maladroite, mais Naruto s'agrippait à lui et semblait aimé cela, alors l'Uchiha accéléra. Il était de plus en plus rapide, s'arrêtant parfois, heureux d'entendre son amant grommeler de continuer et de l'aider à se mouver en se déhanchant. Alors Sasuke souriait et reprenait. Finalement il sentit une sensation se répandre en lui, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti, il se contracta un instant, se libéra en Naruto qui n'en pouvait plus se sentant devenir fou et s'écroula contre celui qu'il aimait. Doucement il se laissa glisser à terre, continuant de l'embrasser, le souffle court.

Les deux amants se caressaient doucement le corps l'un de l'autre, se déposant parfois un baiser de-ci de-là. Naruto fit alors voler le tee shirt du brun qui se tenait encore sur son passage. Leur respiration était à nouveau normale, le blond s'accrocha à Sasuke et l'embrassa longuement. Le brun sentait l'excitation le reprendre, il ouvrit les yeux pour regarder celui qui provoquer tout cela en lui et tomba face à face avec le faciès rougit de son amant.

Naruto le regardait dans les yeux et lui fit comprendre ce qu'il voulait. Le brun eut une rougeur de quelques instants et se laissa faire. Ils avaient à peine repris leurs souffles que s'était le blond qui à présent le préparer, l'embrassa là où sa bouche le menait, lui rendant le plaisir qu'il lui avait procuré. Le brun sentait les doigts se mouvoir en lui et se demandait comment Naruto avait pu aimer ça, mais lorsque la douleur passa, il trouva la sensation fort agréable.

Le blond le pénétra enfin et se déhancha tout contre lui, le maintenant à quatre pattes d'une main et appliquant son rythme au sexe à nouveau tendu de son compagnon de l'autre. Il brisait parfois la cadence, au grand mécontentement du brun qui comprenait enfin pourquoi le blond l'avait invectivé de continuer. Les râles se faisaient de plus en plus fort, Sasuke finit par gémir son prénom. Il vint le premier, bientôt suivi par le blond qui s'écroula sur lui. Ils restèrent ainsi en suspend un instant, le temps de laisser retrouver à leurs membres un temps soi peu de force.

Haletant, le blond se retira et roula sur le coté, un sourire aux lèvres. Le brun roula à son tour sur lui et l'embrassa langoureusement. Puis le brun l'attira à lui et se mis dos au bâtiment, assis, Naruto écoutait son cœur s'apaiser tandis que son acolyte jouait avec ses mèches. Au bout d'un moment, ils se levèrent, et décidèrent de retourner discrètement à la salle de bain de leur chambre pour se redoucher. Le brun entra dans le bâtiment, une main sur les reins, une grimace sur la face, le blond tendant la main pour qu'il l'aide à se lever. Lorsqu'ils descendirent jusqu'à leur chambre, ils y allèrent à pas lent et mesuré, regrettant presque d'y avoir été aussi fort.

Tandis qu'ils remettaient ça dans la salle de bain, et ce malgré la douleur qui les lancinait déjà les reins, un homme avec une longue vue s'inspirait de leur ébat par la petite fenêtre pour son prochain best seller, ayant déjà retranscrit l'épisode du toit. Un peu plus loin, une utilisatrice du byakugan, qui cherchait ses compagnons, faisait presque une crise cardiaque sans que personne ne comprennent pourquoi, après avoir promené son regard sur le toit d'un certain hôpital.


End file.
